Night visit
by 13notneeded
Summary: William Twining goes for a visit to young earl Phantomhive and of course, Kevin goes with him. After arriving to the place though, the two butlers notice something off about each other and their relationship doesn't start exactly well. SebaUri, might also have William x Ciel later. Angst planned in later chapters.


„We're pretty lucky to be invited to someone so important, am I right, Kevin?" William smiled at his butler as their carriage rode up the way from Stratford. Kevin nodded, returning the smile as his young master continued his speech: "I heard that Lord Phantomhive is very mature for his age. Oh, he also lost his parents in a tragic accident years ago. I feel like we will have a lot in common. Finally someone normal… I'm getting sort of fed up with all that supernatural, illogical stuff going on."

"I am sure we will have a nice, relaxing visit, young master." Kevin nodded "I, too, hope that we can have at least a week aside from any weird strangers. The Phantomhive mansion is said to be one of the most protected in England."

"Yes, it shall be a nice and peaceful visit." William agreed. The carriage ran fast down the road and in only a couple of hours they arrived to a large mansion surrounded by magnificent park. Looking out of the window, William noticed the beautifully kept flower gardens. It surely did take a long time to take care of everything. Kevin tensed up all of the sudden and looked outside as well. It didn't seem like he found what he was looking for. Only then did he look back at his master, forcing the smile on his face again.

Ciel woke up that morning, immediately knowing what day it was today. He almost regretted inviting the young noble over. However, since he was the heir from one of the oldest families in England and also shared a similar life situation, it was only for good to meet him. Not to mention Lizzy would finally stop whining about him being such a loner.

Enjoying his morning tea, the young earl, started a small conversation with his raven-haired butler.

"Sebastian," he started, "make sure the visit goes smoothly. I don't want any more dangerous guests in here. Elizabeth, after all, insisted on coming for dinner. If they seem dangerous, kill them without mercy."

"Yes, my lord." The demon nodded once with a dangerous spark in his eyes. "You seem very confident our guests will be exactly like that. What if they don't plan to cause any harm?"

Setting his cup back on the table, Ciel gave him a frown. "Then we should better show him the true Phantomhive hospitality. Prepare the proper welcoming, Sebastian."

"Understood." Came the reply. The demon didn't waste any minute and immediately started working on said task. It wasn't until noon till he felt their guests presence. He frowned at the feeling before heading back to the mansion to welcome them. He didn't inform his master about his discovery just yet. It was still too early for that.

The carriage arrived in front of the mansion and stopped in there. Sebastian opened the door and let their guests out. He could feel it wasn't the noble who made him feel like that, no, it was the butler. Sebastian forced back a frown. He didn't have good experiences with this sort of "butlers". On the other hand, Kevin felt the same. He gave the raven-haired male their thanks though.

Entering the house, William immediately felt better. Finally there would be a normal, peaceful week. Ciel Phantomhive was waiting for them in the main hall. He was younger then William expected, but if he really was as the rumors said, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion." Ciel welcomed them "I hope you'll have a pleasant stay and that our relationship will proceed as expected."

"I hope for the same lord Phantomhive." They both exchanged polite bows and moved to the office. Both of the butlers followed them exchanging suspicious looks. Yet, they said nothing to each other. Sebastian then served the nobles their teas and cakes before both he and Kevin got dismissed. Ciel and William were now left on their own. Tasting a piece of the strawberry shortcake, William gave a smile.

"Thank you once again for the invitation. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nothing." Ciel nodded in acceptance. "The pleasure is mine, since from what I've heard you're an excellent student who might once become quite someone."

"That I surely am." William felt that now there finally actually someone saw his right worth and potential, "You talk as if you wanted to become my patron."

Ciel's lips curled up in a smile, "It never hurts to have a friend in the ministry, right? My company is prospering currently so I might as well become your patron. That is, if you don't mind being helped by someone younger than you, an orphan on top of that."

"If I refused you, It'd be against my own self. As you probably already know, I am an orphan as well. My family died in a carriage accident. The newspapers called it a miracle that I got out without a scratch."

"Then you were really lucky." Ciel mentioned with a bitter expression. William could only wonder about what happened. The cakes were eaten now, but the conversation continued. "Let's talk about your visions for the future of Britain, William. What will helping you mean for my company? Be detailed, I want you to convince me."

William smiled. Now that was some talk!

As Kevin unpacked their things, he made his way around the mansion, just to take a look. He didn't like the air of this place. The servants seemed nice, all but one. The maid was clumsy, but very kind, the cook did feel a bit dangerous, but he had a good heart, and the gardener was just a sweetie. The odd one was the black-haired butler. Kevin frowned as he found himself in an empty hallway with no one but the suspicious male.

"May I help you?" Sebastian's eyes were glowing red. Kevin didn't like that either.

"No, thanks." He declined politely, "I was only looking around. I have no desire to spend time in your presence until I have to. I would also like to ask you to stay away from my young master."

Before he could say another word, Kevin had to dodge a silver knife thrown at him by Sebastian. However, he made no offensive action himself. The butler gave him a smirk, "I won't hesitate to take any action against your master if he ever threatens my own."

"Since when are demons this loyal to their masters?"

"Same could be asked about angels. Aren't you too busy minding your own business and setting cities on fire?"

"Whatever could you be referring to, I have no idea. There weren't anything like that since Troya."

Sebastian frowned at this words. In a blink of an eye he stood directly in front of the other and his hand was gripping Kevin's neck. Yet, there was still no act of aggression from him, so the demon let go. He had to follow the orders from his master. Even though, that angelic scent was irresistible. Before he was sure about his own actions, he held the angel against the nearest wall. Kevin now let out a low growl, obviously displeased by the action. There wasn't much space left for his free breathing. The demon leaned over him, gloved hand grabbing his chin as the smooth voice brushed against Kevin's ears:

"I know who you are. Your master may call you Kevin, but in fact your name is-"

"Don't say it!" Kevin now managed to shake Sebastian off of him. Instead, now it was him, who pushed the other to a wall. Sebastian growled as well, glaring daggers at the servant's head. The angel didn't even budge at that.

"We wish no harm to your master nor you," He stated calmly "but should you touch master William, I'll be left no choice but to exterminate you."

"Then I guess we might set the rules." Sebastian's lips curled up with a knowing smirk, "you don't touch my master or the mansion and I shall not touch yours or anything his."

"And what about the two of us?" Kevin gave a glare "You might try to kill me if master William does something unpleasing you."

"Same goes of course for you, angel." Came the reply. Both of them kept glaring at each other for a while before Kevin let go of the demon. They each turned to different directions and after one last "Very well then" walked away.

As Ciel and William left the office, they were actually starting to warm up with each other. They even laughed together and made their way to the garden. William looked forward to spend time on fresh air. Especially since the Phantomhive manner had such a huge place to spend proper time outside at. Just the garden was full of tea roses' sweet smell. William looked around, calming down even more.

"Once again," he gave Ciel a smile, "thanks for the invitation. I'm really glad I could arrive and spend some peaceful time. Last few months have been really insane around me. I was losing hope of having a normal holiday. I think not many nobles have a life like me."

"Is that so?" Ciel asked with a bitter smile, "Tell me then? My life is quite unusual as well. I'm interested in your story, you see? Sebastian did make a weird face when he saw you."

"Did he?" William chuckled, "Well, Kevin wasn't as calm as usual, too. But I don't think I should be telling you the whole story. You might not believe me anyway."

"I've seen quite many things myself already." Ciel gave a small smile. "Believe it or not, I've met some really weird creatures myself."

William wanted to give an answer when suddenly he felt a weak tugging on his sleeve. Looking down he saw some of the tiny fairies. A gasp escaped him, his eyes darting towards the earl. The young noble watched in confusion. Even through all of his life, he had never seen anything like that. Fairies were pretty rare in England after all.

"Master William!" They called at the blonde noble. "We were looking for you. What are you doing this far away from Stratford?"

William let out an annoyed sight. "I don't even live in there, stop following me even on holiday."

Ciel couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was kind of amusing to watch the future prime minister scold magical fairies, who kept squirming about being worried. Now, when they all looked at him, he offered a cup of tea to the fairies, too.

"Sorry, it's just fun to watch." He said to William, earning a smile. Sebastian now finally brought more cake. Both of the young nobles enjoyed the sweets. Kevin also came to his master's side, calm as usual now. They made a deal after all. There was no need to be all that careful around the demon now.

As the evening came, one more carriage arrived. Elizabeth was tired from the way. Yet, being the lady she was, she decided to spend some time with her fiancé and his guest. Immediately, the fairies fell in love with her, following her on every step. Like that, the butlers once again got some alone time. This time it was the angel, who looked up the other's position to talk.

"Now you see we posses no harm to your master, do you not? If we had any intentions of hurting him, we would have already done so."

"I still cannot fully trust you, angel." Sebastian gave a smirk. "I believe you understand that, given you still are acting careful around me."

"I can't let my guard down around a demon, naturally."

"It works the other way around as well, angel. Keep that in mind, would you?" Sebastian replied while preparing the dinner. Kevin watched him, ready to stop him at any time in case he did something suspicious. But nothing like that happened. The dinner was tasty even.

After that though, all three royals grew tired. Sebastian prepared both Ciel and Lizzy to sleep and Uriel took care of William. It looked like this could be a nice evening, until Kevin laid down in his own bed.

"What do you want?" he asked, seriously annoyed, "Go to your room and sleep. I have no desire to fight you."

"Don't fight me then. The better it is for me. Don't get me wrong, I have no desire other than to harm you. But something about you is very… pleasurable. You have that lovely, heavenly scent." With that, the demon leaned down to Kevin, feeling his hair. The angel felt weird but decided to ignore it. The gloved hand travelled to his face, gently cupping his cheek. Almost too gently in fact. But he could understand that sort of action, so he still remained calm. At least until he felt his bed swift as more weight was added to it. He opened his eyes, staring directly into the crimson glowing orbs of the demon butler.

"Get off me." Kevin demanded, yet stayed completely calm. He couldn't admin he didn't actually dislike it. It felt oddly familiar to have someone towering over him like this. He knew where did this come from. Both Michael and Metatron often looked down on him like this. He got used to it and didn't really mind. Even so, he tried to push the demon off him by pushing on his chest. Yet, he stopped soon after touching the man.

The demon's body was surprisingly warm. They both stayed movelessly, breathlessly staring into each other's eyes. There was a moment of silence before the raven-haired male leaned in closer, close enough for Kevin to feel his breath on his cheeks. "Go ahead, angel. Push me away if you can."

It took the brunette a while till he avoided the intoxicating look of the man above him. He didn't want to give an answer, but leaving the other butler without one wasn't really an option either. He didn't push any further though and just rested his hands on the other's chest. It's been a long time since he last could keep a warm touch with someone for this long. Sure, he knew this feeling of being leaned above but Michael always ended up hurting him and Metatron wasn't the type for warm touches. And William… Well, surely he did care for him a lot, but they never crossed the line between a master and a butler. Going any further than that was a strict taboo. There wasn't really anyone else letting him enjoy this warmth either.

Sebastian expected the push and got ready to oppose that action. When it didn't come, he only found himself pressing against the angel's hands. It was odd, surely not a situation he would expect, but he couldn't deny he liked the longing spark in the other's eyes. Just the thought of filthying the male wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to keep him to play with for all eternity. Of course, the angel would start struggling if he tried to take him away right now. He first needed the male to trust him, to become fond of him. That itself made it even more amusing. Playing with an angel, that's what he was currently doing. It was much more dangerous than playing with fire. Yet, it was so tempting and intoxicating he just couldn't let go. He leaned in and closed the distance between their lips in a simple, passionate kiss.

Kevin's eyes closed at the feeling and even he was surprised by his own acts. The hands on demon's chest slipped behind and wrapped around the black-haired man. Feeling no need to breath, both of them remained in the kiss. The angel knew this wasn't the right thing to do. He didn't really care though. His fingers traveled up the demon's body and tangled in his hair. It felt soft, unlike anything he expected. Like bird's feathers almost. The angel ran his fingers through it a couple of times during the time their lips were connected. Then he pulled aside, cheeks red with embarrassment and excitement.

Before he could speak, Sebastian himself took the opportunity to attack his neck with nibbling and gentle kisses, earning a weak mewl from the other. Finding this rather adorable, the demon kept doing the same for some time. He lightly traced his tongue along the delicate, tender skin on the angel's neck. Kevin gasped at the feeling that was slowly taking over him. The hot muscle was rubbing all over the exposed skin on his neck, eventually attacking the most sensitive spots in that area. Kevin gripped Sebastian's hair tighter, earning a light pleased growl from him. The sound sent shivers and vibrations through his whole body ending in either his toes or crotch, much to his forced disliking. But the demon had complete control over him right now, whether the angel accepted it or not.

The night was still young when the black-haired demon pulled back from his fellow butler. It was tempting to just keep going and mark the angel his this very night but Sebastian knew better than to give in. Instead he traveled a hand down the brunette's chest, slipping under the white shirt and teasingly travelling across the smooth skin. This drew a sharp inhale from the angel. Sebastian's lips curled up to a smirk as he found one of the sensitive nipples and twisted it in between his fingers. The angel let out another gasp but soon it changed into a needy moan.

The raven-haired male smirked more at that. It was certainly a good sign for him. He was slowly getting the upper hand over the brunette. Even if everything else failed, he could always tease him about this later. He kept playing with the hardening bud for a bit before gently pinching and then leaving it for lower regions of the man's body. Meanwhile, Kevin's partially open mouth, dark blush on the cheeks, shallow breathing, all of them were clear signs that the angel was not used to such experiences. And he didn't even struggle with his dark-haired rival.

Sebastian reached the final destination as he rested his hand between the other's legs. Giving a light squeeze to his member, the demon placed his lips back on Kevin's with obvious hunger for a kiss. He got it, even accompanied with a sweet and slightly surprised moan. Even though he could expect that sort of action, the angel was still taken unprepared. The kiss itself was sort of sloppy, especially since Kevin never got any chance to practice this sort of thing. Therefore the demon could do exactly as he pleased. And he was sure to take advantage of that.

His hand moved faster, jerking the angel off rather roughly. And yet it seemed like Kevin enjoyed the treatment. Soon he even started bucking his hips in the same peace to squeeze even more pleasure out of this. But just as his member began to twitch, the demon pulled his hand away with a smirk playing on his lips. The angel mewled out in a rather adorable way. Too bad the demon had no plans of letting him finish yet. Instead, Sebastian sat up, breaking apart from the kiss as well. What surprised him was a rather firm grip on his wrist as he did so. Looking back down, he was met with a pair of pained purple eyes. The look in them made him freeze on the spot. They were so pure and confused at the same time that it became hard to believe that he was someone powerful enough to kill legions of demons in a single attack.

"What it is, angel?" Sebastian asked in a quiet voice to not wake up any of their masters. "You don't want me to go yet?"

"You don't have to go." Kevin avoided looking him in the eyes. "Why don't you finish filthying me right here and now?"

This now drew a gasp out of Sebastian. Whatever answer he expected, this was as far from it as possible. He ran his hand through Kevin's hand and chuckled. "You're a weird one, angel. What was your real name again?"

The angel leaned in the touch, obviously desperate for the other's hot hand. "Uriel… The name's Uriel. Please, just hurry up and finish what you started."

"And even begging?" Sebastian chuckled again, putting his hand back to Uriel's pants, pulling brunette's foreskin back on his member. This drew another moan from the angel. The demon smirked again, tracing a finger over the tip of Kevin's aching excitement. He begged to be filthied and Sebastian wasn't about to refuse. But of course, he wouldn't give in to the tension that easily. Uriel was leaking pre-cum already and panted heavily. As the demon pulled back again, he was immediately caught by the angel and pulled back down. Uriel gave him a look of pure disagreement. What could he even do now? Kevin was just so adorably helpless right now!

"You'll really get filthied, angel" he warned "if you won't let me stop now, I might never let go of you ever again. Think about it for a while. Surely you don't want to leave the kid,right?"

Kevin looked away from him to the darkness of the room. Of course he didn't want to leave William. He couldn't just do that, could he? He promised to protect both him and Solomon. He couldn't just selfishly forget them all of sudden because of his own pleasure. His expression turned bitter at that thought. Sebastian let out a sight. His fingers suddenly locked tightly around Kevin's cock again and gave a last few pumps to finish him. Unable to block the noise, the angel screamed out in pleasure, staining his trousers with thick, white semen.

The demon snickered and pulled away again, "Hey, angel… Are you filthied enough now or do you perhaps want some more? I might come again tomorrow night or even make you feel good during the day. It's not really all that hard. I may not be nice to you, I may even be harsh. But until you give me your whole purity, I won't take you away from your precious, little human. But don't you even dare to touch my master either."

"I have no such intention." Kevin growled under his breath. Michael would make him fall if he knew… But even so, or maybe because of that, he found this good, thrilling even. The danger of getting caught made it all so exciting… It was like a brand new level of gambling and he already hoped William would get along with Ciel well enough to go visit each other much more often. Then he could see the demon frequently.

Sebastian smiled. The angel was already his. He could tell that neither of them would mind continuing these little games for a while longer. He also clearly saw the struggle in Uriel's eyes. Just a little more and he would surely break to pieces. The demon could crush him with just one more touch on the right place. But he didn't do it. Standing up, he soon left the room. He'd have plenty of time to play later.


End file.
